Little Red
by Alrye
Summary: My personal spin off of Little Red Riding Hood. Yaoi and enjoy!


Hey everyone i am back! Now please be nice to me as I am a bit rusty! I am doing fine, though I really miss my granpa. Any way this was suppose to be Little Red Riding Hood, but it ended up like this. Hope you like it!

Warnings: Rusty other, AU, crappy writing and spelling (i think) and slightly scattered brained. Not much else I can think of aside from YAOI!

Enjoy!

Little Red

"Ah, Little Red! Come back here!" cried one of the older pups as they all played in the field near their pack's dwellings.

They were playing tag right now and the only pup that hadn't been caught yet was the son of the Yellow Flash, they called him Little Red since he was a small red blur that flew over the ground. He laughed as he slid to a stop near the old oak tree that they always claimed as base. The others all cheered as the older pups groaned about losing again.

"Naruto won! Yay!" cheered some of the younger pups as said fox laughed and looked at the older foxes.

"Sorry guys! Better luck next time!" He said as he transformed like the others so they were in their humanoid forms.

Naruto was an odd ball, his fur was red like his mother's but his hair was blonde like his father's. And he had both their eye color: red when in fox form, blue in his humanoid form. The others all laughed and played around for a while longer before the adults started calling them in for the evening. Naruto yipped happily and ran off to his house while the others whined about wanting to play more.

"I'm home, mama!" Naruto called and walked into the house. He cleaned off his paws on the mat before walking into the house and over to the sink to wash his hands.

His mother was a beautiful vixen, and she passed on her genes to him. She was rounded with another litter and Naruto was happy to be a big brother soon.

"Hello sweetie. Had fun playing?"

"Yep! Papa home yet?" Naruto asked, sniffing the air for his dad.

"No... There have been sightings of other demons in out territory. Your father and a few others are making sure that none of them try to come into out lands." she said.

"... I will protect mama!" He said proudly as his mother laughed behind her hand. Her son was too cute sometimes.

"Well as long as you remember you are a sub, then by all means knock them dead!"

He laughed as he helped her get dinner ready. By the time they were done, his father walked in with some rabbits for their dinner the next few days.

"Kyuubi, Naruto! I'm home!"

"Welcome back, papa!" Naruto called and jumped into his arms.

"Hello, pup... where's your mother?"

"She's sitting at the table... the babies were hungry so she's started eating already."

The older blonde nodded his head as they walked into the kitchen. He placed the rabbits into a pen and washed his hands before he joined his wife and son at table. They said a quick prayer and joined in on eating.

"Minato, how are the boarders?"

"They are fine for now, but it might be risky to get from here to our sister pack." Minato said.

Naruto looked up at him in confusion as he shook his head and smiled at him.

"Not to worry Naruto, you can go to see your big brother, Gaara, but you'll have to have either me or another adult accompany you." Minato said and Naruto nodded after he smiled. He'd have hated to not get to go visit his big brother, Gaara.

Kyuubi chuckled and soon dinner was done. Naruto helped his mother into bed and gave her the herbal tea the midwife told her to drink every night until she was due. After he was sure she was fine he went back out to the kitchen to help his father clean up.

"Papa, Ken asked me to be his mate this morning..." Naruto said.

"Is Ken the one that pulls on your tail?" Minato asked him.

"Yes..." Naruto said as he put the dried pots into the cabinet under the sink and then dried the utensils.

"tsk, that little brat better not ask again. I am not giving away my only submissive child to an abusive mate." His father growled, his smooth and youthful features becoming feral and his eyes bleeding red as well. The fur on his ears and tail was bristled and twice their normal length.

"I told him I'd ask you first, and he said that I was old enough not to need my daddy's consent. But I want you to like my mate... And do I have to mate another fox? Or can I do what Gaara-chan did?"

"Get mated to another demon? If that's what you want Naruto. I will not force you to marry. Besides thanks to Gaara mating with the Panther demons Alpha male, we are now at peace and can help one another." Minato said proudly.

He wasn't like most parents, forcing their children to marry someone with higher status or good genes or the narrow minded kind who only want to have them marry someone of the same species. When Gaara got mated to Neji of the Panther Demons. His father had been shocked at first before he laughed and welcomed the panthers with open arms. The Alpha male hadn't been to happy about it and almost started a war but Minato told him that he had no say over his family nor who they choose to mate. The Alpha wasn't too pleased, but after seeing how much better things were now that the two packs were joined through marriage, it made hunting and gathering a lot easier. So it was needless to say that they could marry who ever they wanted.

"Also long as you love your mate and they love you, I approve." Minato said and Naruto nodded his head before heading off to bed...

Naruto smiled up at his mother and father as they headed out of their territory and into the panthers' territory. The panthers all greeted them with warm smiles and a few of the dominants Naruto's age tried to impress him with their strong builds and bodies, a few growled deeply others puffed up their chests and fur to make themselves look stronger. Kyuubi rolled her eyes as Minato snapped his jaws at them and they backed off.

"I see you are as protective of Little Red as usual, Minato-san."

"Hello Neji-kun."

"Neji!" Naruto ran over and hugged the older male and he laughed down at him as he smiled brightly.

"Nice to see you as well. Kyuubi-san, you are looking well with the litter."

"Yes. Naruto and Minato make sure that I am well provided for... ohh!"

"Mama/Kyuubi/-san?" The three called as she held her stomach and winced.

"I-I'm fine... the babies just kicked is all..." Neji nodded and got them into his house as quickly as possible and let Kyuubi take the most comfortable chair in the house. Naruto sat on the floor by her side rubbing her belly and cooing at his unborn siblings to be gentle with mommy.

"He'll make a wonderful mother one day." Neji said as Minato laughed and nodded.

"Assuming I meet a male who doesn't run off as soon as either I or Kyuubi start to growl... Though many dominants are starting to ask him him since he's due for his first heat soon... Also there have been wolves and other demons moving into our lands. Have you seen any trouble?"

"No... Gaara and the others should be back from hunting. If there was any in our area the hunting party would have picked up on it."

"You let Gaara hunt? I thought the submissives did the hunting..."

"It's the dominants turn to hunt. Since winter is close and Gaara being a fox has better hunting skills in the snow than we do." Neji said.

"Ah, yes... I forget that panther's have a weaker sense of smell in the cold, no offense." Minato said.

"None taken... welcome home Gaara."

"I'm back Neji... ah, mother, father, Naru-chan!" The red haired fox was tackled by his little brother and smiled as he hugged him tightly and told him how much he missed him.

Eventually, Gaara said hello to everyone and they all sat about enjoying a nice visit. Naruto was out in the field with some of the other panther cubs and they were all playing pouncing. Naruto was very good at it since he always pounced on his brother and sometimes Neji.

"I'm gonna get you Red!"

"Good luck!"

The panther pounced and met dirt as Naruto ran out of the way and pounced on three panthers and smiling.

"I got you! so your out!"

"Dang, this little runt's getting on my nerves!" Growled one of the dominants as Naruto dodged another panther and pounced another one.

But suddenly something ran out of the bushes and pounced onto the small fox and bit it in the shoulder hard. Naruto screamed and that alerted a few of the adults that were keeping watch. The other cubs all hissed and growled at the intruder that let go of the fox and before darting off again it said:

"See you soon, Taiyoo..." And then it was gone.

Naruto looked at the bushes it had come from and as he fainted from shock he thought:

'Tsuki....'

Minato and Gaara had been talking about the invading demons when they heard Naruto's scream and a few of the other cubs as well. They ran over to the field and saw Naruto on the ground, his shoulder bleeding. Gaara snapped at the older cubs and they told him that something black ran out of the bushes and pounced the fox before running off, they didn't get a chance to see it properly.

"You better be telling me the truth!" Gaara snapped and they all flinched away in submission. Minato left his elder son to deal with the cubs and to get the truth out of them as he picked up Naruto and carried him back to the house...

Naruto whimpered as he woke up sometime later, his head hurt a lot and his shoulder did too. He looked around and noticed it wasn't his room, but then he smelt Gaara's scent and he knew he was still at his brother's house. He turned into his humanoid form and looked at his shoulder. There was a bright red mark there where a set of white scars were forming, he had been marked as someone's mate.

'But wait.... that was Tsuki... Tsuki's the only one who calls me Taiyoo...' He thought and smiled. He had always wanted to be Tsuki's mate, but the other fox didn't live with them, he lived with another pack.

His ears perked up as he heard snarls and yells, thinking they were under attack or something, Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to the living room where Neji was yelling at some of the adults that were suppose to be supervising the children while they were at play.

"You're idiots! What if that had been your cub! What if whatever attacked my mate's brother raped him instead! Wound you be willing to bare you're belly to his father and pray he doesn't gut you where you stand!"

"... Um, Neji?" The panther snapped his head over to Naruto and smiled seeing he was finally up. But before he could make a step toward his brother-in-law, Naruto was in his mother and brother's tight embrace.

"Aww, my darling baby! Are you hurt!"

"I'm fine, mama."

"No! You were bitten by one of those little punk and I want to know who!" Gaara snapped, baring his fangs.

Naruto whimpered and he calmed down, he didn't mean to frighten his little brother.

"Gaara, it was Tsuki... he called me Taiyoo right after biting me!" Naruto said, in hopes that his family would calm down.

"Tsuki? As in you're little friend from when you were nothing more than a little kit?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes! Him!"

There was utter silence before the foxes all cheered and hugged their youngest, at the moment anyways.

"You may leave since we know who the attacker was..." Neji said and the others left quickly, afraid to anger their leader again. Neji may be a submissive by he was by no means a push over.

Gaara sat aside with Naruto as Kyuubi and Minato explained to Neji who Tsuki was. Tsuki was only a pet name, but since they had been very young Naruto forgot his friend's real name, but they always called each other Sun and Moon.

Tsuki wasn't from their pack, in fact they didn't know where he was from all they knew was that before the wars began, Naruto and Tsuki had ran away together and when Minato found them Tsuki had ran off with a promise to come back one day and make Naruto his mate. Neji nodded and figured that 'Tsuki' had mistaken a game of pounce for someone trying to take his mate and thus reacted out of instinct to leave his mark first.

"Well seeing as you are not worried about this I will not step in then. But still what he did was considered rape. What if Naruto-kun doesn't love him anymore? He just ruined his chances at finding another mate."

"I understand what you're saying, but considering Naruto's not bawling his eyes out and asking me it get rid of the mark, then I take it that he wants to be his mate and is happy with his choice."

Neji nodded and said nothing further as they watched Gaara tickle his brother into submission.

"Alright, it's time for us to head on back. We have a harsh winter to prepare for." Naruto got up and hugged Gaara and Neji good bye before they left to head back to their pack...

The days had gone by rather quickly and winter was now in full swing. Naruto sat in his room bored and refusing to leave the house. Kyuubi couldn't blame him eve since he was bit, the other dominants had been trying harder to get Naruto to mate with them, but Naruto wasn't interested in them.

One morning Minato was called away from the breakfast table since there were more and more demons roaming the area and Kyuubi hissed at the man when he stared at Naruto like all dominants do when the submissives goes into heat. Minato snapped at the man and he took him to where the problem was.

"Naruto I need you to take this basket of goodies to the temple as an offering to protect you from the males until Tsuki comes back and when he does, remind me to bit his tail for waiting so long to mate with you." She growled and handed him the basket of ceremony cakes and wines. Naruto made a face at the smells, but took his fox form anyway and took the handles between his teeth before running off.

Naruto had always been small up until his last growth spurt a few days ago. Most would mistake him him a 10 year old child when he's actually 16. he had been very short and light, but thanks to that growth spurt he now stood at 5'3", still light, but he had grown to the full size of an adult fox and filled out in the right places so he looked like a male copy of his mother.

He ran out of the house, a few adults waving at him as he ran by. A few chuckled and went back to their errands as the red fox ran faster and faster into the field and then finally hitting the forest. He jumped over fallen trees and low bushes, ducking under the ones e couldn't jump and twisted every which way to avoid the traps his pack had set up to protect their lands.

'There it is!' he thought as he slowed down to a trot and slowly turned human. He was wearing a simple red robe that hugged his body like a dress.

He picked up the basket and walked inside, but as soon as he was inside the doors slammed shut and he jumped. No one was there and he couldn't smell anyone, but his hairs were on end and his gut churned nervously.

"I know you are there, come out now!" Naruto called out, they had no priest so he was sure it was someone else. He kept walking until he backed into the back of the shrine which was a big room with a plush bed and decorated in sensual colors. There was gossamer curtains and sheets as well as oils and tools used for sex. He blushed, this was the Mating Room. He squeaked and turned to leave but bumped into someone. He fell back onto the bed, the basket falling from his hand, but before he could recover, the basket and the person was gone from the room.

"W-what!" He tried to get up and leave the room, but bumped into the person again and they growled, but it was too deep to be a fox's growl. He looked up and screamed, it was a-- "WOLF!"

Naruto shoved at the person's chest and tried to run for the window on the far side of the room, but the wolf was faster and he found himself pinned down to the bedding and screamed and cried.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

The wolf snarled and flipped him over so he was on his back and held his hands on either side of his body before growling at him lowly. Naruto turned his head, crying silently. He was too late to pray to their gods to protect him from being raped. The wolf sniffed his neck and growled in approval smelling his hyped pheromones. He was in heat and there was nothing he could do to get away from this wolf.

"Calm down, Taiyoo..." The wolf said, his voice was low and husky, the baritone rang in his ears and sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. "It's alright, I won't hurt you."

Naruto slowly looked at him with teary eyes and the wolf angled his head so they were face to face. Blue eyes met black as blonde and black clashed. The wolf purred and the fox whined and turned is head to the side shyly making him chuckle and lick at his throat.

"Tsuki?"

"Hn." He pouted at the response before he looked back at him, he took in his broad chest and shoulders, his toned stomach and narrow hips that led into strong legs that were nice and toned but still slim. His large hands were tipped in with sharp claws and looked like they could crush him without the slightest amount of effort. His feet were strong as well from running and training, but the wolf ears and tail was still there.

"... Tsuki's a wolf?"

"And Taiyoo's a fox." He said, smirking at the fox. "I thought you knew that since I lived so far away from you."

"I... I thought you were a fox.... so it's your people coming into our territory?"

He nodded his head and laid it on his chest, he laid there for a few more moments before he sat up and laughed a little.

"I am a wolf, Sasuke of the Uchiha pack. I wish to mate with you as we had promised as pups."

"I am a fox, Naruto of the Namikaze pack. I accept you as my mate and wish to complete our promise." Naruto said softly. He was blushing brightly and Sasuke chuckled before he laid down on top of the fox.

Sasuke's hybrid form was half wolf and half human so that he was half-naked. His lower half was wolf like and covered int thick, smooth fur. His torso was bare but twin trails of fur ran down his arms to where they met the fur covering his forearms and hands, his claws were sharp and glinted in the light. Another trail of fur ran down the length of his back and met the fur that started at the top of his tail. His ears were perked up in excitement as his black eyes flickered red with lust and want, but there was an underlining of love there as well.

Naruto thought Sasuke looked sexy like that, but wondered why they haven't mated yet. He had seen a few others in the village do it openly during full moons so he knew that Sasuke's member had to go into his butt. As he was going to voice his thoughts, a sudden wave of heat hit him so hard he was let gasping for air and his brain shut off. He was vaguely aware of his robe being taken off and thrown somewhere before a thick musky scent hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Aah.... unh, haa!" He gasped out as Sasuke growled and bit his shoulder over his first mark, making it very clear that this fox was his. Once he had marked him, Sasuke rolled Naruto onto his stomach and grabbed a few pillows and stuffed him under his hips. He sniffed at his back sighed and felt his body vibrate with his shuddering sigh, it was perfect. Honey and milk with the underlying earthy scent drenched in raw animal lust.

He crawled up Naruto's back, lining his member with the slick, self lubricated hole and leaned down by Naruto's head. He grabbed the fox's hands and laced their fingers together before he whispered a love fill 'I love you' into Naruto's ear. Naruto said the same and then screamed as he was entered. It didn't hurt, but he saw white for a moment or two.

Just as his vision was coming back Sasuke pulled back and thrust in again, making it white and it stayed like that as the pace was set and his pleasure spot was hit every time. Sasuke watched with blurred eyes as his little fox mewled and screamed, clawing at the sheets and mattress, the way his body trembled and shook with his force and his tail wrapped tightly over his own. The fox's ears were folded back in pleasure as he cried out for more.

"S-Sasuke! M-more!" He mewled and his mate complied, letting go of his hands, after kissing his mate's cheek in reassurance, and grabbing hold of his hips he thrust in faster and harder.

Naruto screamed and mewled, pushing back to meet Sasuke head on. The fox let out a particular scream and came before he collapse in fox form on the bed. Sasuke howled as he came into the fox, feeling silky tight walls tighten even more. He collapsed as well in wolf form but was still hard. He rocked his hips gently, creating a nice friction and made Naruto hard once more before he mewled and howled, barked yipped for the wolf to move faster. And soon they were fucking away the day...

Kyuubi sat in the window seat, worry eating at her. Naruto had been gone since early morning and it was now evening, the sun was setting and she was deeply worried, but she kept calm so she wouldn't cause harm to her next litter. Minato was due home any minute now and if Naruto wasn't back by then then they'd all have to search the forest and enter a war none of them were willing to fight.

The door opened and she turned to scold her son, but gasped seeing Minato there, but also with wolves. The handful of wolves politely cleaned their feet, seeing Minato do the same, and came to sit down in the living room..

"Minato?"

"Relax... The Alpha's on his way. Where's out kit?"

"I sent Naruto to the shrine this morning and he hasn't come back yet! What if—!"

One of the wolves cut her off and said, "No need to worry, We heard our youngest sometime around noon, it seems he's mated with a fox. I take it you are the mother of a fox named Taiyoo?"

"You're the mother of Tsuki?" Kyuubi asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Hai... My son was insistent that we move the pack from the caves closer to your lands so he could properly mate with your son... Sasuke's rather impulsive sometimes... Speaking of which, Itachi go grab your brother and bring him inside with his mate." said the female black wolf to one of the males.

He stood, leaving his won blonde mate with his mother and father before opening the door and after a few barks and growls, the one called Itachi came back in with Naruto and Sasuke in his arms.

"Now then. This is my mate, Fugaku, my oldest, Itachi, his mate Deidara, we call him Dei for short, and my youngest Sasuke, AKA Tsuki. And I am Mikoto. Pleased to meet you." She said indicating everyone in the room.

"I am Kyuubi, the small blonde beside your son is my son Naruto. My mate Minato. My eldest son lives with his mate's pack and I am carrying as you can see. Naruto is the one your son refers to as Taiyoo. We call him Little Red since my husband is called the Yellow Flash."

Minato chuckled and indicated for them to sit and get comfortable. The did so and Sasuke stood up and bowed properly before pulling Naruto up and introducing him to his family.

"You heard their names so I'll make this quick: Family, my mate; Naruto, my family. I have mated with Naruto and I wish for our packs to join."

"Minato-san not in charge of that; I am. I am the Alpha. You will not use san, kun, chan, or even sama. Alpha is just fine." The old fox said and looked over the wolves with a scowl.

Naruto hissed at him and pressed into Sasuke as said wolf growled low in his throat as the old fox got too close to his mate. The alpha looked over each wolf, the only cheetah and Naruto before he spoke again.

"you seem strong, but the question is are you powerful?"

"I am the Alpha of the wolf pack, Fox! And don't appreciate your 'examination.' And I am quite sure it is none of your business who we as parents decide on who our children mate. If my son wanted a fox, he could mate the fox, as long as they are willing. I am not narrow-minded." Fugaku snapped and the old fox snorted.

"The reason I examine the mates is so that I know we have either strong allies or a high chance of carrying on our breed. Love is only a fantasy."

Kyuubi snarled and stood before she grabbed the old fox and dragged him outside. Minato covered Naruto's ears and eyes as they listened to Kyuubi scream and yell, others soon joining in and then a riot, but a few moments later the right ended and Kyuubi walked in, blood staining her face. She wiped it clean and Minato let go of his son.

"The elders are gathering to choose a new Alpha. Danzo was just a pain in the ass and needed to die. I wasn't waiting another hundred years for that." She sated simply and Naruto giggled...

A few days later, the Wolf pack settled onto the Foxes lands and the new Alpha of the foxes was named, Kyuubi smiled and hoped she did a better job than the old fox. Naruto and Sasuke settled into a nice sturdy house and like their family and friends, they lived happily ever after....

END! Well by now you know the deal! R&R and rude people get blocked!


End file.
